The Death of Damian Wayne
by Roxy7699
Summary: The title says it all. It is in Dick's P.O.V. Rated T for violence. Bruce and Tim are in it as well. (Mentioned) One-Shot.


Bruised and beaten, his brother fought. It was an unfair fight. Archers fired from above, while a super grown human fought a former assassin. His brother fought for his sake, because the Heretic had knocked him out in less than five seconds.

It was unfair, I was unable to move, the display case pushed down on me. My other brother, stuck underneath a tank, was unable to help. So we just watched. Watched as my youngest brother got stabbed in the gut, with his clone stealing his line, "Tt."

My world shattered as I watched my beloved brother fall. Bruce arrived and started to battle the Fatherless, completely ignoring the body of his bloodson. In my rage, strength flooded my limbs. I scrambled up from underneath the broken display case, and ran to Damian Wayne, my precious Robin.

For that was what he was. He was always my Robin, never Bruce's. Even though I left, he still was my Robin. I regret leaving anyways, I should have been there, with my partner, my brother, my Robin. He was right, we were the best. Even though Bruce was the best Batman, we were the best Dynamic Duo. For that, I will always regret my selfish decision to leave him, to retake my role as Nightwing.

I reached Dami's body, and was surprised to find him still alive.

"Damian!" I exclaimed, not caring who heard me.

"Grayson?" Damian whispered, strength leaving him.

"I'm sorry for leaving, I should have stayed. You were right, we were the best. I shouldn't have left, I'm sorry," Dick breathed.

Damian wasn't going to make it, anyone could see that. It broke his heart to realize that his cherished young brother was literally dying in his arms. "Do you remember when I told you that Bruce died, and that you cried yourself to sleep in my arms?"

He got a nod as acknowledgement. "Yes."

"Well, I never told you this, but I didn't have the heart to wake you, so I just climbed in bed beside you and fell asleep, but I left before you woke up. Just like you always do when you have a nightmare."

"I knew," Damian replied groggily. Dick was surprised, but then he remembered that Damian was his father's son, and had cameras installed around the house.

He saw that Damian was slipping away. He heard Damian whisper, "Remember what I said, we were the best. We always will be no matter where we are. We were the best. I'm sorry I have to leave, I will miss you, but please don't try to go where I'm headed, it is not a nice place."

He meant that he was going to Hell!

"No, you aren't destined for Hell, you're not! Please don't leave, you can make it!" I urged.

He just gave me a soft, knowing smile, "I love you, Dick."

I repeated quickly as his eyes closed, "I love you too, Little D."

He sighed and went limp in my arms. As I teared up, I realized that he had finally said my real name, for the first and last time. With that thought I screamed my rage and grief for the world to hear, not caring about anything other than the fact that my little brother died in my arms, the little brother that did the top two things on my bucket list. Get him to say my name, and most importantly, get him to tell me that he loved me. So, while I was sad, angry, and sorrowful at his death, his final words made me the happiest person alive. And I knew, that no matter what happened to me, whether from disease or age or whatnot, I would _never_ forget the last words that Dami told me.

* * *

 **So, I have read Batman Inc. number 8 over and over again, and since I haven't found anyone else who has read it, I haven't wave any outlet. Please let me know what you think in the comments.**

 **Also, if you want, I could give you the story of what Damian did when he found out that Bruce was "dead." Again, please let me know in the comments.**

 **For those of you who read A Girl With Gifts, I will try to post an update soon. The problem is, my writing style has started to change so I keep having to rewrite the next chapter to suite my needs. But I _will_ get the next chapter out soon.**


End file.
